Advice for the Clueless
by nolapeep
Summary: Tucker gives Danny an early birthday present, one day, while waiting for the bus. Hint hint, it's a book. Yeah, it's called, "Advice for the Clueless".
1. Prolouge

_**-Birthday Gift-**_

"Happy early birthday, Danny!" Tucker ran up to Danny as he waited for the bus to arrive. As soon as he reached his best friend, Tucker showed Danny a small package, engulfed in wrapping paper. Danny reached out for the present, and smiled.

"What is it?" Danny asked hesitantly. He held up the small gift in his hands, studying the petite gift. He shook it by his ear, trying to guess what it was. It made no noise.

Tucker crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "It's a book."

"You're so.. generous," Danny chuckled nervously. "Thanks." He faked a smile (not a very convincing one, though) and shoved the gift into his booksack. Danny started to make his way towards the bus as it pulled up.

The kids lined up, then piled onto the bus, Tucker and Danny following. As the teenagers sat down in a seat, Tucker asked, "Are you not going to open the gift?"

Danny made a face. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now!" Tucker urged, taking Danny's present out of his booksack. He flashed a cocky grin, handing it to Danny. As the bus wheezed, coming alive, Danny tore open the gift. He glanced at the cover, and gave Tucker a skeptical look.

"Seriously?" he scoffed. "You are _actually_ giving me this? Advice for the Clueless?"

Tucker nodded. "Yup." He flipped open the cover of the book and pointed to the introduction. "Read it." Reluctantly, Danny obeyed.

**Dear Reader,**

**I bet you're wondering why you picked up this book. Well, there are two reasons why you might've. One, you might have been curious. Come on, admit it. The title caught your attention. Advice for the Clueless? The clueless of what? The clueless of _love_, moron. For those who don't get what's going on in the minds of young women.**

**Two, you might have been desperate. Desperate for advice, for help. Maybe, you and your girlfriend are fighting. She says you don't understand her. So, I'm here to help. Or, maybe everyone's been telling you that this girl likes you. But have you noticed? By you reading this, probably not. That's why I'm here, clueless! To give you advice. Advice for the Clueless. Got it? Gooooooood. There we go!**

**There are some things that you need to look for: her body language, what she does, and what she _doesn't _do. Like I said a few mintues ago, I bet you're wondering why you picked up this book. Well, after you finish the last page, you'll be glad you found this.  
Trust me, I know.**

**--Dr. Dane--**

Danny looked up to see Tucker wiggling his eyebrows.

"Huh? Huh? How about it?" he asked, nudging Danny on the shoulder. Danny shrugged, fidling with the edge of his present.

"I dunno," he muttered. "It's.. It's okay, I guess." And for the rest of the trip, they were silent. Danny looked at the table of contents.

**1. When You See Her at Her Worst  
2. When She Runs Away from You  
3. When She Ignores You  
4. When She Says Nothing is Wrong  
****5****. When She Pulls Away****  
****6****. When She Kicks and Punches  
****7****. When She Holds You Hand  
****8****. When She Looks Like Something's the Matter****  
****9****. When She's Scared  
****10. When She's Silent  
11. When She Puts Her Face Near Yours  
12. When She Acts Shy  
13. When She Screams at You  
14. When You See Her Walking**

As Danny and Tucker got off the bus, a voice startled Danny as he was lost in the book. "Hey, Danny, what are you reading?"

"Ahhh!" Danny jumped back in surprise as he stuffed the book behind his back. He glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice. He stopped at the sight of Sam in front of him.

Sam laughed as she reached out for the book behind Danny's back. "I asked what you were reading." Danny shoved the book into his booksack, blushing.

"Nothing," he answered nervously. He glanced around, trying to find something to talk about. "So, let's head to school, shall we?"

"C'mon, Danny, tell me," Sam whined, clutching her best friend's arm. "It's just a book!"

"It's, uh, something for Literature," Danny lied, "so quit it!" He slapped Sam playfully on the arm, then headed towards Casper High. Sam turned to Tucker, dazed. Tucker just laughed, following Danny into the highschool.


	2. Day One

Day One:  
**_When You See Her at Her Worst_**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When Jazz's car pulled into the parking space, Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out. Jazz gasped, clutching the wheel.

"Don't do that to me, Danny!" she yelled after her brother. "You know I'm nervous about wrecking!" As Danny rushed away, Jazz could hear him laughing.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Mr. Baxter?"

"Dash-man's in the _house_!"

"Miss Sanchez?"

"_Aqui_."

"Mr. Foley?"

"Here."

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Present."

"Miss Manson?" There was a stir in the classroom as Mr. Lancer glanced around. He scribbled neatly in his rolebook, then muttered to himself, "I guess she's not here."

"Wait! Wait- I'm here!" Sam burst through the door, clutching her books and booksack in a twisted embrace. Her face was red, her breathing uneven. Sam's hair was a mess, tumbling over her eyes like a waterfountain. Her makeup was smeared, possibly done in a car. Her eyes were drooping as she helplessly yawned. She covered her mouth quickly, being the mannered Manson she was. "I'm here, Mr. Lancer." Sam placed her belongings on her desk as she slipped to the front of the room. She brushed her bangs out of her face and handed Mr. Lancer a slip of paper, explaining why she was late. He skimmed over it, then nodded approvingly.

"You made be seated, Miss Manson." Sam made her way back to her desk, landing in it with a loud _Clunk! _The eyes of her fellow classmates seemed to snap in Sam's direction. Sam looked around then made a face.

"What the matter?" she sneered, her lips curling in amusement.

**_BRING!_**

The class piled out of the room, being engulfed in the large crowd of students in the hallway. Sam finally made it to her looker, dropped what she was carrying at the bottom of her feet, and sighed loudly. She leaned onto her locker, trying to relax. She could at least _try_!

Abruptly, Sam hooked her booksack on the edge of her locker and stuffed the necessary books and binders into her bag. As she shut the door of her locker, Tucker appeared beside her. He laughed breezily.

"Hey, Sam," he snickered. "One word: _brush_." Sam impatiently slugged Tucker in the arm, hearing his whimpers echo off the walls. Danny strolled up beside him and paused. Suddenly, the words of Dr. Dane came to him. _When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful. _

"Shut up," Danny joined in, shoving Tucker playfully. He blushed slightly, peering down at his feet. "I think she's looks _beautiful_."Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"Really?" she eyed her bestfriend curiously. "That's so.. sweet of you." She grinned shyly and hugged him briefly. It was very short, but it lasted a lifetime in Danny's mind. Sam pecked him of the cheek as Tucker gasped beside the two. "Thanks. I needed that." Sam shut her locker and was off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Tucker faced Danny, smiling.

"One word, Danny," he laughed. "_Glasses_."


	3. Day Two

Day Two:  
**_When She Runs Away from You_**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"One."

"Two."

"_One_."

"_Two_."

"I'm telling you.. It's _one_." Sam Manson irritably brushed the eraser shavings off her paper, turning towards Danny. "There is only one day where the movie theater down the street sells tickets for two bucks."

Danny scowled playfully. "And I'm telling _you - _there's two." Sam wrote her name on her graded assignment and passed it to Kwan in front of her. Danny watched as he passed it to Mr. Lancer.

"When?" Sam asked, laying her face in her hands.

"On Monday, and on Thursday."

"Why?"

"Why _not_?" Sam sighed heavily as she placed her head on her desk.

"Ugh, you are very annoying," she muttered under her breath. "I hate you. Ha, I hate you with a _passion_."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Samantha Manson. There shall be no such speak in this room," Danny smirked, reaching out for Sam's booksack. He just wanted to play around, that's all. In an instant, Danny sneaked her booksack behind his desk, Sam not even noticing. Tucker chuckled, winking at Danny. Danny winked back. _Their code_.

"Where's my..quot; Sam's voice faded away as she turned to where her booksack was _supposed _to be. "My booksack? My booksack! Where is it?!quot; She slowly turned to her two bestfriends.

"Give. It. Back." she hissed, glaring daggers at both of the teenagers. Danny snickered to himself while shaking his head. This was too much fun.

"I don't have it," he whispered, facing Tucker. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Me neither."

"One of you two _must_ have it. It should be right here, beside my desk. Either ya'll have it, or I'm going crazy," Sam muttered, her fists clenching themselves. Her knuckles whitened, her veins becoming more visible.

"Jeez, Sam," Danny said. "Don't get so worked up. It's _just_ a booksack."

"It's a three-hundred dollar booksack!" Tucker laughed suddenly.

"I guess her parents wanted to spend some money," he commented under his breath. "Three hundred for a _bag_? That's insane." Danny gave Sam a skeptical look.

"Seriously?" he asked, unsure if Sam was being honest. Her face fell, the color rising in her cheeks.

"Not really.. Okay, it was only fifty bucks, but give it _back_!!quot; Sam reached for it, but missed as Danny swung it around the other side of his desk.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Danny squealed, removing the bag from Sam's grip. "It's mine, now."

**_BRING!_**

The class left the classroom, leaving the two teens alone. Sam groaned wearily as she lifted herself out of her desk. She faced Danny and sighed, once again.

"Give it _baaaaack_," she whined, clutching his arm. Danny's skin buzzed like it had been set ablaze. His faced turned a dark pink as he let go of her booksack. As Sam was retrieving it, Danny suddenly felt himselfraise his arm. He watched himself move his hand to Sam's hip. He squeezed her side, suddenly, watching her buckle in surprise. Sam let out a high pitched as she hugged herself defensively. Danny smiled to himself.

He moved his hand to the little of her waist, and squeezed harder. Sam giggled abruptly as she tried to move out of Danny's grip. Danny looked up at Sam, whose face was bright red from embarrassment. He smiled.

"What was that Sammy?" Danny taunted. Just as she was about to respond, he squeezed her side again, making her let out another giggle. A devilish grin flickered across his face. Sam backed away in mock horror.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, tightening the grip on her sides.

"Oh, I _would_." Danny wiggled his fingers in Sam's direction. Sam shook her head rebelliously. Danny sighed, then let his arms rest by his hip. "Nah, not really. I'm just messin' around with you." Sam laughed quietly as she slung her booksack onto her shoulder and hurried out of the classroom. Her giggles and squeals echoed off the walls as she slipped into the hallway. Danny stood there puzzled.

What was _that_? Why did he do that? Did Sam _like_ that? She seemed like she did. Danny smiled as he referred back to Advice for the Clueless.

_When she runs away from you, chase her._

Danny shook his head, fixing the strap of his booksack. He turned toward the doorway and scurried out, chasing Sam.


	4. Day Three

Day Three:  
_**When She Ignores You**_;  
_**When She Says Nothing is Wrong**_;_**  
When she Pulls Away**_;_**  
When She Kicks and Punches**_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny Fenton walked into the Nasty Burger, glancing around. He looked for a certain booth, traveling through the restaurant. Danny smiled as he came upon him and his friends' personal booth.

He sat down, resting his forearms on the table. He reached over and traced a carving in the wall:** T, S, and D were here**  
His grin grew wider as he outlined a certain statement in the enclosed space: **C plus G1 equals Love**

"Clueless plus Goth One equals love." Danny fingered the scrape in the wood, the letters smooth and flowing. He laughed quietly, his hand still tracing over the mark. "Clueless plus Goth One equals _love_." Before Danny could ponder anymore, a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hey, Danny," He looked up to face Sam as she slid into the seat in front of him. "Thanks for saving the booth." Tucker followed Sam into the booth.

"Did you order, already?" Tucker asked, fidgeting with the edge of the table.

Danny shook his head. "Nuh, uh." He raised his hand, waving it in the air. A boy behind the counter faced Danny with a sincere look on.

"You need something?" he asked, stopping his chore of polishing the counter.

"I just need a waiter," Danny replied. He turned towards Sam and Tucker. "You know what you want, right?" Sam nodded as Tucker tapped his chin.

"I'd like the usual, you know," Tucker smiled. "A _burger_."

"Hey, Danny," an African American girl hovered over Danny, batting her eyes. "What would you like?" Danny looked up, fixing his gaze on the face of the all time famous Valerie. She flipped her hair passed her shoulder and straightened the pen in her grip. She bit the end of it, grinning slyly.

"Erm, hey, Valerie," Danny sputtered. Sam rolled her eyes, groaning. Valerie shot her a death glare as soon as the groan escaped her lips. Sam shot her a look back.

"Ugh..quot; Sam groaned, again. She smiled mischievously, glancing at Valerie. Valerie reached down and twirled the pen in Danny hair, his face becoming a deep, deep red. Sam growled, stood up, and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Sam!" Danny called after her. He glanced at Valerie, showing a disapproving look.

Valerie held up her hands defensively. "What?" Danny sighed heavily as he sprinted out the door. Valerie rolled her eyes, annoyed. She turned to Tucker. He laid his face in his hands, smirking.

"So," Tucker led on. "How's _life_?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Sam," Danny reached for her, but Sam slipped out of his grip. She walked faster, practically power-walking. "Sam." She shook her head, trying to get away. "Sam!" She continued to walk away from him.

_When she ignores you, she wants all of your attention. _

And, Sam was going to _get _all of Danny's attention. Well, until she answered him. "_Sam_." She whirled around, giving Danny the most hurtful stare he's ever gotten before.

"What?" Danny winced before replying.

"I didn't do anything!" He said defensively.

"So? Your point?"

"You're acting like a _kid_!"

"I'm fine! Everything's great. Nothing's wrong."

_When she says nothing is wrong, a million things are running through her head._

"I know you're lying."

"And so do I. But where does that get us?" Danny sighed.

"Let me _explain_."

"Okay, go ahead. Here's your chance." Danny paused, trying to come up with a good come back. Before he could say anything, Sam scoffed and started to walk away, again.

"Wait- wait!" Danny grabbed her by the wrist. He struggled to breathe, his heart skipping every other beat.

"What, Danny?!quot; Sam yelled, her face fallen. She looked at him with those dreadful amethyst eyes.Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she waited for Danny to respond. When he hesitated to answer, she started to pull away.

_When she pulls away, grab her by the waist and never let go._

Danny did exactly that. He pulled her by the wrist, and twisted her in an embraced, holding Sam by her waist.

"Danny, let go," She breathed, pushing against his chest. He tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let go. "Danny, come on!" He shook his head rebelliously.

"No." He muttered. He looked Sam in the eyes and continued, "Please. I don't know why you're mad at me, but please. Forgive me." Sam's brow narrowed. She started to hit him, kicking and squealing.

_When she kicks and punches, hold her tight._

"Let go! Let go of me! I hate you!" Sam cried, trying to squirm out of Danny's grip, while Danny held on with all of his might.

"Sam, _please_. I didn't do anything!" he whispered, anxious. He wrapped her in a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't know how I disappoint you, _but stop acting like a kid_. Learn to forgive people. Learn to forgive _me_! I make mistakes! I'm _human_." Soon, Sam stopped, her body relaxing. She went limp in his arms.

"I'm just.. I just get so mad. Valerie _tries _to get on my nerves," Sam mumbled. "She tries to. By using _you_." Danny finally let go of her. Sam just stood there, her body tingling. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Especially by _her_." She scowled at the word. Just thinking about _her_ made Sam angry.

Danny smiled as Sam showed him a warm smile back. "Don't worry. I'll be taken care of."

* * *

Uh, I'm not sure about this chapter. It was kinda over-dramatic. 


	5. Day Four

Day Four:  
_**When she looks like something's the matter**_;  
_**When she's scared**_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny walked into his room, placed his booksack on his desk, and flopped onto his bed. He dug his face in his pillow, and began thinking. That day had been a normal one. Except... Except... Except Sam. She was laughing more, she smiled more. It was like, she had the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. She was normally, you know, doom and gloom. The little rich, Gothic girl who lived in the Manson Mansion.

Something wasn't normal.

Danny chuckled to himself. Like, when is his life _ever _normal? Maybe... _Maybe_... Maybe, it was because he wasn't all that "clueless" anymore. Ha. Maybe, because he was showing a little more affection for her, maybe... Maybe she _liked _it. Maybe, she liked _him_. Like that. The way he was acting, recently. He was showing that he liked her.

Maybe... because she liked him, back.

A high pitched sound rang in his ears, breaking through his thoughts. Danny groaned loudly as he whirrled around in his bed. He got to his feet, pronouncing, "I got it!" He made his way over to the frontdoor, downstairs, and turned the doorknob. There, stood a very ill, worried teenager who looked like she rolled out of bed. The girl's raven black hair tumbled over her shoulders, instead of being in its usual ponytail. Her mascara was smeared, hot tears still rolling down her cheeks. The girl was breathing in short, little gasps as she tried desperately to calm down. Her eyes were red, having being rubbed a lot. Dany gasped as he realized he was staring into the face of his bestfriend, Samantha Manson.

"Oh, my gosh, Sam," Danny breathed, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. He led her inside, shutting the door behind Sam. She mindlessly followed Danny into his room, then sat on his bed. "What's wrong?"

Sam took a deep breath, and sighed. She shook her head. "Grandma had a diabetic heart attack." The words escaped her lips as Sam shut her eyes. She enclosed her legs in a tight hug, rocking back and forth on Danny's bed. She suddenly stopped what she was doing, and looked at Danny, who had a worried face on. "They took her away, Danny." She paused, letting a loose tear fall. "They took her away."

_When she looks like something's the matter, tell her not to worry._

Danny was stunned. He had always thought of Grandma Manson as a healthy senior. She was always eating the right things, watching the quantities and vitamins she needed. Danny shook his head wearily. "Don't worry; she's going to be fine," He placed a hand on hers, tapping it gently. "Grandma Manson is the strongest person I know. Things'll follow through, and, when time's right, everything will fall into place. Everything happens for a reason." Dannyinhaled sharply, trying to thinkof someway to encourge Sam to think positive. "But, I know for a fact, that she's going to be alright."

Sam mindlessly put her fingernail into her mouth, and started biting. It was a nervous habit that always got her. Danny frowned as he took her hand. He rubbed it soothingly, trying to comfort her. Sam started to tear up, again, her amethyst eyes becoming glassy. Her breathing came in short breaths, pausing and starting abruptly. She started to shake, goosebumps forming on her skin. Sam looked Danny in the eyes, tears painfully stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I'm scared, Danny," she whimpered, slipping her fingers into his rough hands. Her skin was warm, her touch very smooth and gentle. "I love her so much, Danny. What if... What if... What if she doesn't _make it_, Danny?" Samclosed her eyes, breathing slowly. Gosh, how it pained Danny seeing Sam like this.

_When she's scared, hold her and tell her everything's going to be okay because she's with you._

Danny's face softened as he wrapped his arms around his bestfriend. He hugged her tight, embracing her with all the warmth he could give. "You know what, Sam?" he whispered, his breath tickling the tip of her ear. "Everything's going to be okay. You know why?" He paused, letting Sam press against his comfortable chest. She closed her eyes, inhaling quietly.Soon enough, Sam let the darkness engulf her, drifting her to sleep. Danny silently stroked her hair, watching her rest. He smiled to himself.

"Because you're with me."


	6. Day Five

Day Five:  
**_When she holds your hands_**;  
**_When she is silent_**;  
**_When she puts her face near yours_**;  
**_When she acts shy_**;

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny Fenton stood there, leaning beside the lockers. He glanced around anxiously, folding his arms against his chest. As the large crowd of students flowed past him, he searched for one particular girl, the one with the raven black hair. For ongoing minutes, he couldn't find her. Danny squinted his eyes in the blinding light right above him, hoping to get a clearer view of the hallway. Still, he couldn't find her. Suddenly, Danny smiled as a girl walked towards him. Yes, the one with the raven black hair.

"Hey, Danny," she showed him a smile. "Thanks for waiting." Sam's hair was in its usual ponytail, her being in her usual outfit. She played with the bracelet on her wrist, quietly.

Danny cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So..quot; Sam laughed as she pointed to a locker behind Danny.

"You're in front of my locker," she pointed out. Danny blushed, moving aside. Sam hooked her booksack on her locker and started to pack the necessary items she needed. Soon, Sam was done, closing her locker. She looked at the hallway and laughed.

"They sure know how to pile out, do they?" she said. Danny nodded as he scanned the school. No one was in sight, for school was over. When the bell rang, everyone was to get out of there, as soon as possible. He turned back to Sam.

"Ready to go?" he asked, slipping his hand into hers. Danny waited for Sam to brush him off, but she didn't. With their entwined hands still together, he guessed she liked it as much as him. 

Sam smiled. "Yep." Soon, they were out of the school, making their way towards Danny's house. The cars buzzed by the two, honking at each other like crazy. People walked around them, talking on their cellphones, obviously heading somewhere important. Something clicked in Danny's head: _When she holds you hands, play with her fingers._

Danny bit his lip, tightening his grip on Sam's hand. She squeezed back, smiling at him. He played with her fingers like the book told him to, tracing her hand with the tip of his index finger. Sam sighed, relaxing a bit. And for a few more minutes, Danny and Sam went on like this, but in silence.

"Why are you so quiet, tonight?" Danny whispered, pulling Sam closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist, hesitant. Sam just kept on walking with him, not bothering to answer him.

_When she is silent, she's thinking of a way to say, "I love you_."

Danny was puzzled. That couldn't be right. They didn't like eachother _that_ much, did they? Danny sighed as he thought, _I like her a lot, but... I don't think it's love. Is it?_

"Are you ever going to answer me, Samantha Manson?" Danny teased, stopping to fix Sam to be right by his face. Sam smirked, looking up to Danny. Soon, her face was dangerously close to his.

"Nope." Sam appeared to be searching for something in Danny's eyes, some sort of sign or signal. Her eyes moved rapidly as she still faced Danny, his heart seeming to melt away with that _look _that Sam gave him. It was like she knew his weakness was herself. He inhaled sharply as the words of Dr. Dane came back to him: _When she puts her face near yours, kiss her._

Danny held his breath as he took a step forward, knocking into Sam, their lips crashing together. Sam was taken by surprise by Danny acting to brave. The boy she knew would've never done that. Was it possible to smile while kissing? Because, Sam surely felt herself smileAfter a few seconds, they broke apart, trying not to catch each other's eye.

Once again, Danny slipped his hand into Sam's, wondering if she'll push him away. Once again, she didn't. Danny continued to play with Sam's fingers as she continued to do nothing. She was acting shy.

_When she acts shy, say, "I love you."_

For a few minutes, no one said anything. That was, until, Danny whispered, "You know what?" Sam peered at Danny, her amethyst eyes glowing from the sunset reflecting on her glassy pupils. 

"What?" she flashed a small smile. 

"I love you." Sam's eyes grew wide as she bit her lip. Meanwhile, Danny was panicking inside.

_Ohmygosh, what did I just do? I actually said that?! She's not answering. She doesn't love me back! I knew it. Why would I tell her that? I mean, come on, Danny! Pull yourself together. You're just caught up in the moment. Don't get your hopes up._ Sam stopped in her tracks, forcing Danny to stop with her. She kissed his cheek lightly, then looked him in the eyes. 

"I love you, too." 


	7. Day Six

A/N: It's a little long... 1,628 words to be exact...

* * *

Day Six:  
**_When she screams at you_**;

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Ring!**

"Sammy, could you get that, please?" Mr. Manson peered up from the newspaper, glancing at Sam. She rolled her eyes.

**Ring!**

"Why me?" she snapped back rudely.

**Ring!**

"Because I said so." Mr. Manson went back to reading the newspaper.

**Ring!**

"Why do I have to get the phone? I mean, Grandma is perfectly capable (**Ring!**), and so is my mother. Why-" She was stopped mid-sentence by Mr. Manson's skeptical look.

"Just get the phone." (**Ring!**) Sam scoffed.

**Rin**-"Hello?" Sam angrily picked up the phone to her ear. "Um, yeah. He's right here." Sam shoved the phone into Mr. Manson's face as he gave her a surprised look. She covered the end of the phone quickly and whispered, "Some dude asking for you. Said something about traveling somewhere or something..." Mr. Manson just shrugged and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Yes, I- Of course- Yes, that would be- Well, definetly! I can assure you that- Well, yes- I agree completely. Well, if you say so- I'm sure we can come up with som- Most definetly. Yes, I-" By this time, Mr. Manson had suddenly leapt out of his chair, the newspaper falling to the ground. "Really? Are you sure? Positive? I mean- Yes. Yes, of course. Ye-Yeah. Yes. See you tomorrow. B- Bye. Yes, Than- Thank you. Yes. Buh-bye."

Mr. Manson put the phone down, his face blank. Sam cocked her eyebrow, eyeing her father closely. "So...?"

He smiled and called up the stairs, "Honey! Come down here. I need to tell you something." He twiddled his thumbs nervously as Sam sat down in a kitchen chair. She mindlessly played with the edge of the cushion.

Mrs. Manson made her way down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. "What is it, Darling?"

Mr. Manson took a breath, then blurted out, "We're going to Rome!" Abruptly, Mrs. Manson started squealing with joy, jumping up and down. Mr. Manson grabbed her hands, joining her in their happy dance. Sam stood there, stunned.

"Wait-" _(No response, just more squealing and laughing and jumping.)_ "Mom, Dad, just tell me-" Sam inhaled sharply. _(Still no response, just more squealing and laughing and jumping.)_ "WAIT!!" Suddenly, everyone froze in their place. She smiled to herself. "I should do that more often."

"What is it, Sammy-kins?" Mrs. Manson asked, releasing her husband's hands.

"So, am I coming, too?" Sam replied. Mr. Manson shook his head.

"No. This is a grown up trip, for there were only three tickets given. Me, your mother, and your grandma. Is that okay?"

Sam continued to show no emotion. "So, when are ya'll leaving?" Mr. Manson bit his fingernail in thought. He turned to Mrs. Manson as she nodded. He turned back to Sam.

"Tonight. Is that okay with you?" Sam grinned mischieviously.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Bye Dad!" Sam waved at the car as it backed out of the driveway. "By Mom! Bye Grandma! See you in a week!" Soon, the car speeded away. She excitedly scurried into the house and picked up the phone.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Yes, could I speak to Danny, please?" Sam asked, trying to be polite. Mr. Fenton grunted on the other line.

"Sure thing, Sam." There was some noise buzzing in the phone, then was handed to somebody, someone saying, "For you, Dan."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"My parents are out of town. Some dude called and invited them to Rome. Some vacation my dad earned, or something. But, there were only three tickets, so _of course_ they didn't bring me. But whatever. It's not like I care, or anything."

"So, why did you call me?" Sam laughed.

"To invite you and Tucker over."

"Okay, I'll call him, and then we'll be over in about twenty minutes. Got it?"

"Sure thing. Later."

"Bye." (_Dial tone._)

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Ding-dong_! Sam casually opened, Danny standing there, smiling. He waved. "Hey, Danny." As soon as the words flowed out of her mouth, Danny shoved some party supplies into her arms. She stood there, stunned. "Wha-?"

"Come on, guys!" Danny stepped in, followed by a crowd of their fellow peers. Sam's blood boiled as the teenagers burst into the house, pratically trampling her. Luckily, Sam made it out the way. Soon enough, music was viberating off the walls, the living room trashed. Sam angrily pulled Danny into aside, leading him into the kitchen.

"What is this?!" she demanded, her fists clenching themselves. Danny shrugged innocently.

"It's just a mini-party. Nothing really." He winced as Sam banged her fist on the island.

"It was supposed to be just you and Tuck! Not the whole _school_." Danny slowly tried to back away. "Tucker isn't even _here_!"

He laughed nervously. "It's not the whole school; Just the...whole grade..."

"You know what, Danny Fenton?" Sam growled, leaning closer to him. "I-" _Crash! _Sam stopped mid-sentence in a shock. Almost instantly, the color of her face drained away.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She sprinted out the kitchen, into the living. There, some of the teenagers stood, circling a space on the carpet which was covered by broken glass. And, a lot of it. "What the heck _happened_?!"

"Someone broke the vase," Paulina bluntly stated.

"Well, obviously," Sam hissed, annoyed. "Who? Who, Paulina? _Who_ broke the vase?!" Paulina shrugged.

"I dunno," she messed with the tips of her perfectly pampered fingernails. Dash wrapped his arm around her waist.

"_She_ didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking," he defended his girlfriend. Paulina smirked.

"I know. I mean, why would I want to touch some cheap old vase?" she taunted. Sam reluctantly held back from shoving Paulina into the nearest wall.

"It was not cheap. It was seven-hundred dollars." she said through clenched teeth. Sam exhaled abruptly. "You know what? Just keep dancing. _I'll _clean it up." Sam travled to the nearest closet and took out a broom. As fast as it happened, the mess was gone.

Sam hissed to Danny, "You invited them here, you get rid of them. _Now._" Hesitantly, Danny nodded.

"Come on, guys. Party's over," he tried to shoo the crowd out the front door. But no one moved.

"C'mon, dude!" yelled Dash from the top of the stairs. "This was just getting fun!" Danny sighed. Sam came up to him, shaking her head.

"Obviously, you can't handle the task I have given you," she pointed out rudely. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I-"

"Catch, Dash!" Kwan yelled, throwing a football across the living room. Unfortunetly, instead of reaching its desired destination, it collided with Sam's face.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. The music was immediately shut off, the onlookers gasping in horror. Sam could feel herself falling, her head painfully throbbing. Danny was quick to catch her.

"Sam?!"

But, everything went black.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision growing clearer. She glanced around, the living room looking better than before. It sparkled, everything dusted and sprayed clean. Suddenly, she grimiced as she clutched the side of her head.

"Ouch..." she muttered, feeling the knot where her hand was. Abruptly, she felt a hand on her knee, causing her to jump. Sam spun around to face Danny.

"Hey, Sammy," he flashed her a weary grin. "How was your nap?"

Sam smiled back. "Extremely painful. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Danny asked. "Oh, well. You invited me and Tucker over because your parents got to go to Rome. Tucker didn't show, while I showed up the entire grade. Everyone trashed the place, they even broke your parents' seven-hundred dollar vase, and you got mad. Then, Kwan hit you with a football; You quickly passed out." Danny paused to take a breath. "And... yeah. That's it."

Suddenly, everything came back to her.

_"So, why did you call me?"  
"To invite you and Tucker over."  
"Okay, I'll call him, and then we'll be over in about twenty minutes. Got it?"_

_He laughed nervously. "It's not the whole school; Just the...whole grade..."_

_"Someone broke the vase," Paulina bluntly stated._

_"Catch, Dash!" Kwan yelled, throwing a football across the living room._

_"Sam?!"_

"So, Danny, tell me," Sam stated, standing up."Why would the thought even _cross _your mind? I mean, the WHOLE GRADE in my HOUSE when I ONLY INVITED YOU AND TUCK and parents leaving A FEW HOURS BEFORE?!"

_When she screams at you, tell her you love her (but mean it)._

"I mean, I thought you would have more sensse than that. I'm glad you cleaned everything up... but I mean, would you've had to if you didn't invite the whole grade? Just-"

"I love you," Danny whispered, grabbing her hands. Sam closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Danny sat next to her, placing his arm around her. She leaned on him, sighing.

"I know, I know. I love you, too, Danny. But, please." She laughed lightheartedly. "Don't do this again." Danny let go of Sam, placing his fingers in front of his face.

"Trust me. I won't," He cracked his knuckles loudly. He cringed while continuing, "My hands and arms are _killing _me." Danny chuckled. "It's really heard cleaning a completely trashed house in less than an hour. Especially after shooing the whole grade out _without _any cooperation." Danny stretched for a few more minutes, turning to Sam. "Ow."


	8. Day Seven

Author's Note: I know, it's short. I don't care... I just needed to finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

  


Day Seven:  
**_When you see her walking_**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny hooked his booksack on the hook of his locker and packed the necessary items for the weekend. It was a sunny Friday morning in Amity Park, the sky as clear as ever. The sun shone through the windows of Casper High, the warmth seeping into the hallways and classrooms. The students hurried out of the school, other students like Danny took their time. Soon, the hallway was quiet, except for the shuffling of feet coming from the west side of the school.

Sam and Valerie were able to be seen walking along the lockers. They were giggling and whispering when Sam glanced over her shoulder to her boyfriend. Danny looked her way and Sam's heart skipped a beat. She turned back to Valerie and said something. Valerie nodded, then started to laugh. Danny turned back to his locker, inhaled deeply, then unhooked his booksack. He closed his locker, slung his booksack over his shoulder, and started to walk towards the exit. The second he tried to turn, he was stopped short by Tucker being in his way.

"Hey, dude," Tucker smiled. "I wanted to talk to you." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you about Advice for the Clueless."

"I did everything I was told. Now, me and Sam are sure we like each other."

Tucker clapped supportively. "Very good, very good. So, you did _everything_?"

Danny thought a little bit then murmured, "I believe so, yes." He continued to wonder, then outburst, "Hold on!" Tucker jumped back in surprise, his head banging against the lockers. Shoving his booksack into Tucker's arms, Danny sprinted towards the two girls.

_When you see her walking, sneak up behind her, grab her by the waist, and give her a kiss._

Danny tried to walk up behind the two as quickly as possible, then clutched Sam's waist. She squealed as she mindlessly tried to squirm out of Danny's grip. He smiled a quick smile as he collided his lips with Sam's. Valerie sighed as Danny and Sam broke apart.

"How romantic..." She cooed, grabbing Sam's hand. Soon enough, the two girls were gone. Danny raced back to Tucker, his bestfriend standing there with a blank expression on. Danny chuckled as he retrieved his belongings. Danny slipped the book out of his bag and handed it to Tucker.

"I finished," He said proudly. "I've completed Dr. Dane's advice, and it's won me the girl of my dreams." Tucker nodded slowly.

"Yeah...?" Danny placed Advice for the Clueless into Tucker's hands and patted it gently.

"I think it's your turn to use it." Satisfied, Danny whirled around, and headed home.


End file.
